


Of Shadows and Kings

by ravenwyck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background JJBella, Background Victuuri - Freeform, Blood, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubcon Yuri/Group, Gun Kink, Homophobia, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Heterosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Infidelity, Love Triangles, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not All Awful, Possible OtaYuri Scene, Sadism, Stoicuts, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Unrequited Love, this Victor really is a bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwyck/pseuds/ravenwyck
Summary: Otabek has sworn his life to the heir of the Leroy Crime Family as his personal bodyguard.JJ doesn’t need to know that it’s love that drives Otabek's vow.Seung-gil knows. Seung-gil knows a lot of a things. He knows that JJ is secretly more into men than he lets on, because he was JJ's sexual partner for years.With JJ's wedding to Isabella looming on the horizon, however, all of that is over.So, when a night of drunken angst leads Seung-Gil to reveal things that everyone would rather keep secret, events are set in motion that will change all of their lives.





	1. Hard Truths and Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SqueezeBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy Fucking Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986511) by [SqueezeBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe). 



> I dropped some plot about a mafia au in my best friend’s lap, in return she turned that plot into an amazing fic for my birthday. I was so inspired by her that I have stolen the AU back, with her permission, in order to continue the story. This fic picks up after the events of “Happy Fucking Birthday.” I recommend you read it, but it’s not necessary as the appropriate events of that fic will be paraphrased in this story.  
>  
> 
> A note on my tags:  
> I won't dwell on it much in the fic, but as a point of reference, the characters are approximately eight years older than their canon age for season one.  
> Also, while the AU itself will pull all of the characters into canon divergence. In particular, this story presents a ‘dark’ version of Victor and some fans may find it difficult to enjoy or even read about his experiences here.  
> I promise, it’s not all ‘horror’ and ‘bad times’ for most of the characters. But while, I do want everyone to read my fic, I also want everyone to have enjoyable fic reading times. So, please exercise discretion when deciding if this is the story for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning after the bachelor party Otabek and JJ have a talk.

The room was quiet. Otabek scanned the opulent surroundings from his place holding up the wall. He knew there were no threats in the Leroy mansion, but he was on edge anyway. Too much had happened last night, and he was barely managing to keep himself composed. It wasn’t that he’d secretly fucked Seung-Gil. He’d certainly never meant to do that. Seung-Gil was attractive enough, but Otabek just knew better than to mess around so close to home, usually. So, he _was_ on edge because of his indiscretion. But, it wasn’t only that.

It wasn’t even the things that Seung-Gil had said about JJ. Though, he could still remember each, vividly, and the imagery it brought. He clenched and released his fist, shifting as he forced said imagery out of his head once again. No, what was really bothering him was the look of guilt and shame on JJ’s face as Seung-Gil spat his drunken accusations; the look that told Otabek everything that Seung-Gil said was true and everything JJ had presented to Otabek over the years had always been a lie.

For his part, JJ lay sprawled across an antique couch; like nursing his hangover was the only care he had in the world. This was also a lie. His body had been vibrating with tension since Otabek had shown up an hour ago. He’d mumbled the excuse about a hangover before flopping onto the couch and he’d been studiously ignoring Otabek since.

Something would have to give, and soon. The atmosphere was heavy with all the things that needed to be said, but Otabek didn’t trust himself to start this conversation. He was angry, but more than that he was hurt. A few careless words from a careless man and his entire world was crumbling. JJ didn’t even understand why he was upset, and Otabek still couldn’t tell him. All these years, Otabek had hid his sexuality and his feelings from JJ because the man was quite clear on how he felt about homosexuality, when in reality he had been secretly having sex with a man for what appeared to be years. And with Seung-Gil, of all people. The aloof, heartless assassin.

_Seung-Gil._

_At least_ Seung-Gil.

Otabek refused to chase that last line of thought. He couldn’t stand to think of all the men JJ might have been with over the years; while Otabek had believed he was straight, while he had lied to Otabek every day, for years. He was gritting his teeth. He sighed as he tried to relax his jaw. JJ shifting to a sitting position made Otabek’s eyes snap up. He could feel the change in the air a second before JJ spoke. He tensed, knowing what would come.

“Man, last night was rough. Next time I want to drink so much just remind me of my bachelor party.” His tone was casual, light even. But, JJ hadn’t made eye contact yet, which was fine. It was almost a consolation that JJ wouldn’t look him in the face, as much consolation as he was going to get today, it seemed. Otabek knew that JJ hadn’t been drinking that heavily. Bile rose in his throat. JJ was just laying the ground for his lie. Otabek couldn’t bring himself to call him on it and the man powered on. “Seung-Gil, though. Can you believe that shit? I’ve never seen him that drunk. I mean, I always knew there was something _off_ about him, but a _fag_ ?” Otabek’s fists clenched at the sound of the word. “Jesus. When he started…” JJ cut off awkwardly, shifting in his seat. He tried to look disgusted, but even from across the room, Otabek could make out the way JJ’s hand shifted in his lap. Otabek wasn’t the only one struggling with imagery. It was meant to be subtle, but he’d had been watching JJ for years. He didn’t miss the way the man had just adjusted his cock. “I was sick. It was so screwed up. I was so convinced I was going to puke that I couldn’t even kick his ass.”

The silence was thick and oppressive. Otabek let the weight of the lie float around them and sink into his skin. He’d seen the guilt and the shame, and most damning of all, the lust on JJ’s face. Nothing the taller man could say would change that. But apparently, he was supposed to just pretend like it had never happened. He was supposed to pretend like his best friend hadn’t been lying to him for years. Jean-Jacques Leroy, the good Catholic boy and King of the Straight Men, who renounced homosexuality so completely that he refused potentially lucrative business deals with the Russians just because he had heard their boss prefered men... also just happened to suck cock himself, and now Otabek was supposed to act like nothing had changed and he didn’t even know.

“At first I thought he was joking around. And man, that’s still not okay, but then he started implying all kinds of crazy things and talking out of his ass. I don’t know if you heard any of that, but he was talking bullshit from the moment he walked over. All these years, I thought Seung-Gil was a standup guy, but in the end, he’s just a lying, piece of shit homo. Disgusting. I don’t know what his game was trying to act like we did… _that_ … together. He’s an abomination before god. I guess it makes sense, since he’s a godless heathen to begin with.”

Each word bit into Otabek like a physical blow and he could feel even his blunted nails digging into the flesh of his palms as his knuckles tightened. Seung-Gil didn’t deserve to be dragged over the coals just because JJ couldn’t face his own proclivities. The taller man’s volume and animation rose as he continued the speech about Seung-Gil’s lies and the repulsiveness of homosexuality in general, but the words themselves were lost in the drone of white noise buzzing between Otabek’s ears. JJ was standing, back to the wall. But with each passing moment, Otabek could increasingly see that the man bought his own hype, or wanted to; like a mantra he repeated in times of crisis. No matter what Otabek had seen last night, right now, in this moment, JJ wanted desperately to believe the venom he spewed. Otabek couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. The realization was like a weight in his gut. JJ wasn’t lying to him specifically. Intellectually, Otabek had understood that. But, it was more than that. JJ wasn’t lying to the world. He was lying to himself. Otabek had loved the man for years, without ever realizing that the man hated himself.

Otabek collapsed against the wall, the sudden loss of his rage leaving him like a puppet with its strings cut. His fingers ached as they finally stretched out. It was stupid and pointless anyway. His anger. The situation. This conversation. It didn’t change anything, and maybe that was what he was the most angry about it. He’d sworn his life to supporting JJ’s. He’d lied to himself and to the world to keep that promise. And, in the end, he would continue to do so. It didn’t matter that sometimes the man broke his heart. He was every bit the loyal dog Seung-Gil had accused him of being. And maybe, knowing that, Otabek hated himself a little too.

Otabek sighed and focused his attention back on the strong silhouette, trimmed in the golden rays of the late morning sun, just in time to catch JJ turn. “Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for having my back last night. And you know, for always having my back. I always know I can count on you.” Even in the heavy shadow, Otabek could see the way the deep blue eyes sparkled in their intensity. There wasn’t anger there, or disgust. There was a plea in that gaze. Silently, JJ begged Otabek to just accept his words at face value. And finally, he spoke the first words of honesty he had uttered all day. Because, he did know that he could count on Otabek. And yes, Otabek did hate himself a little, because when JJ looked at him like that, he would give him _anything_ .

Otabek would learn to deal with this new knowledge in the same way he had learned to deal with being in love; acknowledge it, and then bury it as deep as he could. It was a mess. But, he would get over it, just not right at this moment. At this moment, he still kind of wanted to blacken one of those beautiful blue eyes. Instead, he spoke into the waiting silence, his voice as calm as he could manage. “I know how you feel.” He did know how JJ felt, maybe for the first time ever. He still didn’t like it. “No, I didn’t seriously hurt him.” Otabek raised his hands, interrupting before JJ could get the question out. He’d give JJ the reassurances and excuses he needed to let this go. On the other hand, he was done listening to him talk for the day. He was already making his way towards the door before he continued to speak.

“But, he is probably at home sleeping it off and if he’s smart, he’ll make himself scarce for a few days. In the meantime, try not to do anything brash in regards to Seung-Gil. Your father has gotten used to having an assassin on call and everyone is under a lot of stress with the wedding. And speaking of sleeping it off, I’m going to go do the same. Someone will be outside if you need anything. Send them to get me if you want to leave the house.” He shut the door on his last words, cutting off any chance of a response. And though, Otabek was mostly considered a godless heathen himself, he prayed that JJ left him the fuck alone. At least for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the story.
> 
> This is my very first Yuri on Ice fic, so your kudos and positive comments are especially important to me.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time.


	2. Fate and Whimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Otabek storms out, JJ considers the implications of Otabek’s new found knowledge, his own goals and what he is willing to do to accomplish them, and recalls how he first got involved with Seung-Gil more than five years ago while he was still in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long, compared to its predecessor.  
> There was a lot to say this time around.

The click of the door closing reverberated through JJ’s head with a finality he didn’t care for, echoing against the throbbing pain already there. He’d been drinking too much before Seung-Gil had shown up. After Bek’s had dragged him away, JJ had finished the man’s abandoned bottle. Apparently, tequila didn’t agree with him any more than it agreed with Seung-Gil. He flopped back onto the ornate red couch, cradling his face in his hands.  
His mind drifted to the look on Otabek’s face when he’d shown up this morning. The normally stoic bodyguard had been furious . Because, of course he was furious. His best friend was secretly a _faggot_. The man had a right to be pissed. Thinking about his betrayal of his friend made bile rise in JJ’s throat.  

He’d lied to Beks, had been lying to him since they met. And now, Otabek knew. JJ had tried to play it off, but he knew that his bodyguard hadn’t bought any of it. JJ could feel the anger and disappointment radiating off the man all morning. He’d known it would happen this way, that Bek’s would think less of him. If he hadn’t know Otabek for so long, he might have missed the tell-tale quiver just beneath the calmness of his voice that revealed that he was moments away from violence the entire time. Beks had respected him, maybe even looked up to him and now all of that was gone, shattered by Seung-Gil’s damning words. It was the calmness in Otabek’s voice that JJ clung to, though. He had been terrified of this potential moment for years, and of what it would mean to their friendship. But, in the end, when Otabek hadn’t really said anything at all, JJ understood that it was his way of letting it go.

Otabek wouldn’t forget what he’d learned. Because, apparently, Otabek never forgot anything he learned about JJ.  
But, eventually, he would pretend that he had. Because, Otabek would always have his back.  
JJ hated the hard truth of knowing he would continue to take advantage of that, but he would, regardless.

The gold frame of the couch creaked under his sudden weight as JJ flopped onto his back. His gaze rose to the painting fixed to the wall above. A younger, more naive version of himself smirked back, mocking him. JJ felt almost giddy knowing that despite his indiscretions, his bodyguard wouldn’t abandon him. But, that was only half of his problem. He sighed.

This entire incident had been his own fault. The bachelor party, and all of _this_ , could have been avoided if not for his idiocy. It wasn’t just because he was apparently a cock sucking fruit-fucker. He _was_ that and that was idiotic. No, his ‘sin’ this time had been bad timing.

Surely, Seung-Gil had to understand that they couldn’t keep doing whatever it was that they were doing after he was married. He loved Isabella. It wasn’t just about the alliance to the Triad. Isabella was a good woman and JJ had to put an end to his _sickness_ for her. It was as simple as that. But, he hadn’t needed to explain it to Seung-Gil on the man’s birthday. JJ knew he was a shithead. But, it wasn’t like Seung-Gil and he were really friends. The truth was Seung-Gil wasn’t friends with anyone, even after all of these years. Everyone knew that he didn’t want to be. He kept the entire world at a distance. JJ had obviously pricked the guy’s pride, but it hadn’t been his intention. He couldn’t really be blamed for forgetting his birthday. He just had a lot on his plate at the moment; with the wedding and the alliance and his plans finally coming into focus.

JJ intended to be the _King_ , not just of this city, but most of Canada. And, he would expand his family’s business into the global market. He would take the Leroy Family higher and farther than any before him had dreamed possible. JJ knew that he would sacrifice anything for that dream. Which left him wondering what to do about the family’s aloof assassin.  
He still wasn’t sure where he stood with the man in the wake of last night. JJ wanted to believe that it was just a bad drunken moment fueled by his own misguided timing. He and Seung-Gil had made an agreement years ago and until last night the Korean had never violated it. Now, Otabek would always see a homo when he looked at him. There was nothing JJ could do to stop that. But, Otabek wouldn’t tell anyone else. He was no longer sure if the same was true of the assassin. JJ understood that if knowledge of their ‘relationship’ got out, it could ruin his family’s reputation. While, JJ couldn’t hide his relief that Otabek hadn’t actually hurt the hitman, he would call for Seung-Gil’s death himself before he allowed the man to become a threat. JJ meant those words, but closed his eyes against the sudden twist in his gut they produced .     
He counted to ten.  
Twice.  
Exhaling, JJ opened his eyes, sapphire gaze glancing over the opulent shades of green that made up the walls and curtains of his office. Stopping on the portrait once again, he laughed disparagingly at the immortalized pose; _JJ Style_. The awkward sound chipped at the edges of his tension. Seung-Gil had made him swear never to do that pose again on pain of death. JJ had believed him and had continued to like him anyway. He blew out an exasperated sigh. Relaxing his weight, JJ settled further into the couch, interweaving his fingers as a cushion behind his head. His skull throbbed dully in response, reminding him of the headache he was trying to ignore. Otabek was right. He really shouldn’t do anything brash. JJ genuinely prayed that Otabek’s knowledge of his transgressions was punishment enough and he wouldn’t have to also live with the guilt of having to silence Seung-Gil. But, there would be time enough later to deal with that. For now, he wasn’t sure anymore if his headache was from the hangover or all of his stress. But, either way, he intended to take another cue from Otabek and try to sleep it off. Closing his eyes, JJ drifted, his mind wandering to a time, years ago, when things weren’t so complicated.

 

\---x---x---x---x---x---

 

The air was thick with the smell of stale smoke and sour beer. In the corner, barely registering from a long-abused jukebox, Leonard Cohen droned on in his not quite melodic way. Dingy ale signs competed with dingier lager ones for wall space. A lone couple clung to each other, swaying out of time with the music on a small and well worn, but open patch of floor. The smattering of remaining patrons seemed to be an even mix of hardened truckers and grizzled bikers all huddled in their own small pairs and groups. In a twilight zone mockery of some seedy bar movie cliche, everyone turned as the industrial steel door closed audibly behind behind him. JJ had a moment to curse ignoring Otabek’s advice to pack a gun, before the man who’d lead him here nodded to the crowd and activity resumed as if they weren’t even there. Seung-Gil led them to a dimly lit booth and, while the man went to get drinks, JJ had a moment to consider how he ended up here.

It had taken him _weeks_ to convince his new math tutor to go out for drinks with him.  The man had only been in Canada for a few months and he’d never spoke to anyone casually. As far as JJ could tell, the Korean import didn’t have a single hobby or friend. He didn’t even have a girl. Seung-Gil _needed_ a life. It was an exclusive service JJ  had been trying to offer; show him the cool places, introduce him to the cool people. He’d taken the overpaid -because JJ _was_ overpaying him- math genius under his wing and the man had only scoffed at him at every turn.  
_This was supposed to be an amazing night, not a surprise visit to the middle of nowhere!_  
_Baby steps_ , he reminded himself as Seung-Gil returned with two beers.  
Instead of spending the night hopping clubs and hooking up with all the hottest girls, JJ had somehow instead agreed to the compromise of letting Seung-Gil pick the venue. He’d assumed they would end up at one of the faux-trendy bars within walking distance of the university, which was still workable, if not ideal. Instead, he’d been bundled into a cab that had driven them to the outskirts of the city, to an abandoned looking building with no windows and only a single visible door. _How had Seung-Gil even found this place?_ Feeling uncomfortably out of place in his third best club clothes, JJ sipped his beer while trying to work up his best smile.

“So, um, nice place?” He tried not to let his dubious feelings about the atmosphere show on his face.  
Seung-Gil shrugged. “It’s good for a quiet drink. The bartender isn’t chatty and no one bothers me here.” He paused, brows wrinkling before adding, “Well, until now.”

It sounded right that the man would choose his favorite social spot based on how little socializing he could get away with there. JJ’s smile returned full force and he focused it on Seung-Gil. “I knew you liked me.”  
  
“You’ve asked every single day, for the last 19 days.” In anyone else, the words would have carried annoyance or exasperation, but Seung-Gil’s voice was even and calm; devoid of emotion. “It was the only way to get you to shut up. Now that you have done, whatever it is you are trying to do here, you can go back to focusing on your studies. Even your basic math is still appalling. In fact, we could go over some stuff now? I am on the clock, after all.” And finally, an emotion of sorts. If JJ hadn’t been watching, he’d have missed it. But, he caught the barely there smirk that ended Seung-Gil’s words. He answered with a smirk of his own. Seung-Gil thought him desperate enough to pay for companionship. He’d never understand that JJ was doing this for him, and that was okay. The man needed friends, but it didn’t need to cost his pride. “Nope. Tonight is for fun, whether you like it or not. But, first, have you ever had a Caesar? Of course you haven’t. Don’t worry. You are going to love it.” JJ powered past any arguments and charged off to the bar.  
  
\------

Amazingly, Seung-Gil had, in fact, liked the drink. It only confirmed JJ’s belief that the Korean really was a cool guy who just needed to get out more. JJ grinned like a fool as he stumbled back to the bar to pick up their sixth round. As it turned out, Seung-Gil was _much_ more personable with vodka in his system. He still mostly only talked about math, but he talked instead of lecturing and the ice had chipped off his demeanor. He was almost friendly even. All things considered, JJ was going to call this winning. The next step would be to make this happen around other people their own age.

The bar had filled up since they’d come in. Most of the tables had occupants and there was a small but growing crowd at the bar. JJ let himself get distracted squinting at the hockey game playing on a too small tv while he waited for his drinks. The small hairs at the back of his neck rose. He froze.  
Next to him, A hard-angled man in black leathers stared at the tattooed letters on the hand he’d left resting on the bar. Greasy brown hair fell limply around the man’s confrontational umber gaze. His lean body vibrated with tension. Inwardly, JJ cursed. “Leroy, huh? Little far from home, eh? This is _Wolves_ territory.” While the man’s voice held challenge, it seemed more bark than bite. _The Howling Wolves_ was a fairly small biker gang, barely worth the Leroy Family’s notice. JJ hadn’t even known this bar was part of what they considered their territory.  
  
“I’m not here to fight. Just having a few a drinks with a friend.” As if by magic, the bartender appeared, sliding the pair of cocktails in front of him. With drinks in hand, JJ turned back to the stranger. “To show my respect,” he began before raising his voice and turning to face the open room. “The next round is on me!” The response was immediate and enthusiastic. With the matter closed, JJ slipped back to Seung-Gil before he could be swallowed by the growing crowd of people trying to place drink orders.

\-----

JJ was drunk. Seung-Gil was _drunker_ . He’d lost track of how many drinks they had consumed. At some point, the _Wolves_ biker had left, but JJ hardly noticed because his companion had miraculously stopped talking about math. He’d explained to JJ that he’d only started his studies late because of his time in the military. Seung-Gil went on to speak of his duty in general and what was required of all citizens. But, JJ pried for more personal details and eventually the man gave in. Conspiratorially, Seung-Gil leaned in close with a grin on his face. JJ was dazzled. He might as well be staring at a unicorn. They were both equally unbelievable. But, the grin lit up the smaller man’s face, softening his features into something almost beautiful. “I was Special Forces, a _Black Beret_.” Seung-Gil’s voice was a whisper, close enough that JJ could feel the warm puff of breath as it caressed his ear with every word. JJ shuddered as the sensation slid along his nerve endings. He stiffened uncomfortably, sliding away from Seung-Gil. It was past time to call it a night.

\-----

They had been waiting for their cab when JJ realized that his bladder wouldn’t hold. He’d just finished draining what seemed like a gallon of clamato and vodka onto the dumpster behind the building when he heard a voice he remembered from earlier in the bar. “There’s the other one.”

Quickly tucking himself back into his pants, JJ turned. Five men, each wearing the emblem of _The Howling Wolves_ , stood facing him. The four new men were large, well muscled, and mean looking. _Enforcers, then_ . He thought. At the edges of the group two of the thugs carried long, heavy pipes. Between them, the remaining pair held the limp form of Seung-Gil between them. Even in the poor lighting JJ could see the blood that trickled down his neck. JJ was sober in an instant. “Tell me, _Jean-Jacques Leroy_.” His name sounded like an accusation on the lean biker’s lips. “How long have you had this piece of shit scouting out our bar for you, eh?” There was a gun in his hand. JJ wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before. The man pointed it at his math tutor.

It happened in an instant. JJ didn’t have time to explain that it was a misunderstanding. Suddenly, Seung-Gil was awake and free of the two goons and the gun was flying from the biker’s hand and clattering against the wall.  
Springing into motion himself, JJ lunged at the stunned, would-be gunman. His fist connected with enough force to drive the man to the ground, but he followed him down, already pounding his face as they hit the pavement together.

At the periphery of his vision, JJ could see Seung-Gil, his _supposed_ math tutor. He’d produced a pair of blades from somewhere. The men who had held him were already lying in pools of their own blood, eyes glassy and lifeless.  
Unarmed, JJ struggled to keep his opponent subdued long enough to beat the man into unconsciousness.  
But, Seung-Gil was already launching himself at his next target. Even drunk, he easily dodged under the graceless swing of a pipe. Already inside the man’s defenses, Seung-Gil thrust his blades upward sliding between the man’s rib bones and into his lungs, first on the left and the on the right.  
JJ had been rolled beneath his opponent. His head felt bruised where it had impacted with the ground, but he was still winning his fight.  
The second pipe reverberated as it clattered to the ground. It’s owner tried to flee, but the Korean spun, his body a study in precision, and the last biker fell as one of his knives buried itself deep in the man’s spine, stopping him mid-run.  
Rage and exhilaration poured through JJ as he finally managed to significantly bash his opponent’s head into the concrete. Gasping for breath, he closed his eyes. When he opened them the deadly genius was there.

Blood spattered but strangely beautiful, Seung-Gil stood over JJ, once again emotionless, like some dispassionate death god. He’d picked up the biker’s gun. It took JJ a moment to realize that his drinking partner hadn’t come to help him. The cold metal of the gun teased against the shell of JJ’s ear. “On the one hand, I feel like you owe me an explanation as to who the fuck _Jean-Jacques Leroy_ is _._ ” Seung-Gil seemed to caress the name with his tongue in a mockery of the biker’s earlier tone. “And, why his mere presence has just ruined my favorite bar. On the other hand, I can’t leave behind a witness to the murder’s I’ve just commited. It’s a statistically stupid decision.”

Adrenaline sang through JJ’s veins, mingling with the recklessness of the vodka he’d already consumed. There was no other explanation. He turned his head, lifting his chin to lock eyes with the steel gaze of his more-than-just-a-tutor. The gun scraped along his cheek with the movement. JJ could see his death in the coldness of Seung-Gil’s eyes. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop him, not after what he’d seen. Seung-Gil knew it too. But, JJ felt weightless, like he was floating. On a whim, JJ opened his mouth and teased the barrel of the weapon with his tongue. There was a flare of heat in the icy gray of the man’s pupils that lit an answering pulse in JJ’s veins. His thoughts felt crystalline sharp, but he had to be delirious. Crawling off the bloody, half dead body, JJ moved closer to Seung-Gil, pushing against the resistance offered by the gun in his face. He smiled at the armed man above him. When he spoke, he didn’t recognize his own voice. “If you let me live long enough to give that explanation, I promise to make it worth your while.”

\-----

When a nondescript van pulled up behind the building followed by a black mercedes after JJ’s short phone call, Seung-Gil began to believe that Jean-Jacques Leroy might actually be the son of a crime boss as he had said. The man was impressed, JJ was sure of it. He would have been proud of himself if he wasn’t so sick to his stomach. There was no way anyone could know what he’d done before they had arrived or how much he’d enjoyed it. But, he could still taste salt and copper on his tongue, and he burned with shame and fear at the possibility that they would find out.

The ride to the mansion was quiet. Harry, the driver, was one of his father’s oldest officers. There would be explanations to give in the morning. But, for now he was assured, everything was being handled. Seung-Gil was silent beside him. JJ had no idea what was going on behind his stoic demeanor. But, he couldn’t ask. He was afraid of what Seung-Gil would say if he broke the silence, of what the man might reveal about him to his father’s men. He was, also, irrationally afraid that somehow Harry could tell that every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the way Seung-Gil looked above him while JJ choked on his shaft. And, while, he knew that even in the darkness, Seung-Gil could see the way his own hardness still strained against his too tight pants, JJ prayed that his father’s lieutenant could not.

  
\-----

  
It had been a long night. Without thinking, JJ had taken the elevator to his own third story suite.  Stepping out of the lift, he motioned to a set of double doors on the other side of his sitting area. “Across the lounge are the doors to the other two rooms. The one on the left is yours. No one has been staying there, but everything should be clean and ready. If you need anything there is a ‘service’ button on the intercom and someone will bring whatever you need. In the morning, we’ll arrange your fee for saving my ass.” Exhausted, JJ turned to make his way toward his bedroom and, ultimately the shower.

“Strip.” The command, when it came, halted him in his tracks. “Did you think we were done?” Seung-Gil’s voice was low and dangerous. JJ’s mind flashed back to the bar.  
_On his knees, gun boring a bruise against his temple, that same tone pouring a barrage of filth against his ears as he sloppily tried to make the man come with his mouth and his bloodied hand._

He was instantly hard and confused by his own emotions. He _had_ thought they were done. JJ wasn’t sure what had made him instigate the blowjob in the first place. But, despite his fears, when they had finished, Seung-Gil hadn’t so much as acknowledged that anything had happened until this moment.

“Were you disappointed?”

JJ’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, but he didn’t answer the question. Uncharacteristically stammering over his words, he pointed to a door. “My room is just through there...”

“I didn’t ask where your room was. I told you to strip.” There was no ire in the voice. Seung-Gil was just restating a fact.

“This room isn’t private. There are no locks on the stairwell or the lift.” Even JJ hated the edge of desperation in his voice. But, that only seemed to make the tremor grow. Seung-Gil leaned against the wall, arms folded. The shorter man shrugged, leaving him to choose his own fate. JJ could continue to his bedroom, but he knew that Seung-Gil wouldn’t follow. His fingers had reached for the hem of his shirt before he’d realized he’d made a decision.

\-----

JJ was on his knees again. This time he was naked. The cold slate tile was hard and unforgiving where it contacted his overheated flesh. He felt somehow even more exposed in the face of the dressed state of the man before him. His back was to the entryways, which, despite the late hour, could still bring a guard or family member at any moment to check on him in the aftermath of the attack. His skin pinked again at the thought. Tears prickled his eyes as Seung-Gil used a tight grip in his hair to control the way JJ moved on his long, circumcised shaft. JJ’s knuckles were white from the pressure of keeping his hands clasped behind his back. Seung-Gil held himself deep down JJ’s throat and he struggled with the urge to push the man off and fight for air. But, he’d been warned that everything would stop if he moved his hands. It was both a challenge and a way out. JJ wouldn’t take the out. His gut burned with shame. But, when Seung-Gil finally released him, allowing him to sway back and fill his burning lungs, JJ’s erection throbbed needily.

“What do you want?” He released JJ’s head, stepping back to pull his shirt over his head. Seung-Gil was cruelty incarnate. The man knew what he wanted. JJ followed as the Korean’s fingers traced a path down the hardened muscles of his abdomen to rest at the edge of his already open pants, waiting for JJ’s answer.

“P-please, fuck me.” The words forced themselves from JJ’s hoarse throat. But, the slight rise in Seung-Gil’s eyebrow told him that it wasn’t enough. Desperately, he continued, grasping for the words that would make the man give him what he wanted. “I want you to fuck me right here on the floor where anyone who came up could see what a slut I am.” Distantly, some reasonable part of him acknowledged being seen now was the worst possible thing that could happen, but the words still didn’t taste like a lie. “I… I want you to touch me...” The last words were a whisper and he stared at the floor, unable to lift his chin and face the possible condemnation in Seung-Gil’s eyes. JJ knew that somehow the sin would be worse if he found his pleasure in this as well.

Silence reigned in the room, it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but JJ felt sure that it must have been more like minutes or even hours. Tears formed as the unspoken refusal rolled through his body. He sagged as if his strings had been cut. JJ continued to stare at the floor, refusing to break position as he waited for the sound of the man’s retreating footsteps. The man’s voice caught him off guard. “Turn around.”

JJ struggled do as he was told. His sobbing breath became a gasp as Seung-Gil sank behind him. The touch wasn’t even sexual at first, but JJ could feel the exposed chest against him, Seung-Gil’s hard length pressed into his back while his own throbbed, angry and ignored. Slender fingers traced along JJ’s ribs and along the hard planes of his stomach. They teased along the inside of his thighs. He would beg again, he was ready to. He’d never wanted something so desperately. But, Seung-Gil finally showed pity and a hand wrapped around his cock. He’d have wept if the sensation hadn’t knocked the air from his body. The grip was softer than he’d expected, but he was so hard and the pleasure was exquisite. Sharp teeth nipped at his ear, “Ass in the air. If you want it show me.”

JJ shuddered, lowering his upper body to the floor. The cold tile was a blessing against his overheated cheek. It was embarrassing, how exposed he was. He could feel Seung-Gil’s eyes burning into him, but the hand never left his shaft and nothing else mattered right now. His own eyes cut to the doorways now in front of him. Someone really could come in, but he tried not to think about it and he prayed that no one would.

Using his knees, Seung-Gil shoved JJ’s legs further apart. When the hand left his erection he couldn’t suppress a whine, but he shuddered as the fingers slid back along his sack before ghosting over his hole. This part would hurt, JJ understood that even though he’d never been in this position before. He’d tried it once with a girl. They hadn’t made it far. She’d been so mad about it all that she’d thrown a lamp at his head. He didn’t understand, but even remembering that, he wanted it. Straining to turn his head, JJ looked over shoulder, pleading. “Please. Just fucking do it already!”  
  
Finally, two blunt fingers pressed against him. JJ shook with nervous anticipation. Saliva slicked fingers pushed against the resistance of his bud. He was right, of course, it did hurt, but not much. It burned, in fact. He hadn’t expected that sensation. His breath hissed out, but he pushed backwards into the intrusion. Seung-Gil worked him quickly and JJ could feel himself growing used to the sensation. His nerve endings tingled at the sudden loss as Seung-Gil pulled out.  
  
A sound caught JJ’s attention before he could complain. Lifting his chin, panic took him as the elevator was summoned by someone on the floors below. Anyone who got on only had two choices of exit. It was a 50/50 chance. He had to get off the floor and out of the sitting room. But, Seung-Gil was there and surprisingly strong hands were suddenly gripping his hips. Something hard and wet and thicker than fingers rested against JJ’s under stretched hole. His heart stopped, stuck between the horror of continuing to watch the elevator descend and wanting everything Seung-Gil was finally going to give. He whined, unable to reconcile his mixed emotions.

The decision was made for him as Seung-Gil began to slide inside him; a slow, steady motion that matched the rise of the elevator back up. It was too much, the burn was incredible, worse than he could have imagined. Slender fingers wrapped around him, sliding JJ’s foreskin around the semi-hard head. The world went white, or maybe black, as one last thrust left the man pressed flush against him. JJ’s hand’s struggled for purchase against the smooth stone and he bit his lip to keep his scream inside. The mixture of pain, pleasure, and overwhelming sensation coupled with his shame and fear of exposure left him sobbing silently into the floor. He never noticed that the lift had stopped on the second floor.

A steadying hand soothed gently down JJ’s spine. Only as his breathing calmed did he notice that Seung-Gil hadn’t moved inside him. JJ felt tight and awkwardly full, his rim still burned around the hard length. When he could finally open his eyes again, he could taste his own tears and blood from his lip. Breaking the silence, Seung-Gil’s voice startled him. “You misled me.” The emotionless tone was inexplicably devastating to the turmoil that was JJ’s mind.  
The moment was slipping away, JJ was sure of it. Seung-Gil was going to stop. He scrambled through the chaos of his thoughts trying to remember how to speak. His voice when it came, was hoarse and broken. “I- just..” He couldn’t explain what he didn’t actually understand. He just wanted this, and now, he had to have it. “Please.. Don’t stop.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry. It’s too late for that.” Seung-Gil’s short chuckle was mirthless but vibrated through JJ’s body wringing a groan from his throat. “But, I wouldn’t have done it this way. It didn’t have to be like this.” Maybe there was an underlying current of regret behind the disspassionate tone, but JJ refused to acknowledge it.

He couldn’t explain why it did have to be this way, why it could have only been this way. Thankfully, he didn’t have to try. Seung-Gil’s fist loosely regripped JJ’s forgotten shaft. His hips rocked into the sensation as he hardened, pulling an unexpected gasp from them both. “Seung-Gil.” JJ had thought he was pleading in his own head. But, the man stiffened as his name slipped from JJ’s mouth. Only in his sudden stillness, did JJ realize that Seung-Gil had been trembling the entire time.  
  
The hands left him as Seung-Gil slowly withdrew his cock. He didn’t have time to panic. JJ could feel the man shift, could hear him spit. It should have been disgusting, but it meant they weren’t going to stop. And thank all that was holy, though JJ knew he shouldn’t think of such things right now, they didn’t stop. This time the slide was smoother and his back arched in reaction, pushing Seung-Gil deeper than he had intended to go. And when happened on the next slow thrust, JJ’s vision sparked white once more. This time it was all pleasure, but searing and still almost too much. He bucked.

It seemed to be the sign Seung-Gil had been looking for, because when he pulled back the third time, he thrust back in with with punishing force. The pace was brutal, but JJ struggled to meet each thrust. Distantly, some part of himself acknowledged how he must look, naked on the floor, his knees sprawled open, shoving his ass in the air while he fucked himself between a _man’s_ hand and _cock_ . But, his spine tingled and nothing mattered except the exquisite friction and the heat pooling in his balls. JJ knew he wouldn’t last. With each thrust slamming against what he could only assume was his prostate with punishing force, cascades of searing pleasure tore through his body. He wanted to warn Seung-Gil, he wanted to make this last. But, the man’s increasing erratic strokes were already too much and all JJ could do was sob incoherently as his body spasmed and Seung-Gil rode him through the orgasm, the continued stimulation making it _more_ , dragging the moment out seemingly indefinitely, until it was too much. But, behind him Seung-Gil seemed to be swearing in his native language and his voice was anything but ‘emotionless’ and ‘cold.’ As Seung-Gil thrust impossibly deeper one last time, JJ could feel the man’s length swell and throb against his hypersensitive entrance. He could feel the liquid heat empty into him and his own shaft twitched helplessly in response.

\-----

There were two bottles of water and a trash bin next to the bed when JJ returned from his dressing area. Before Seung-Gil left, the man must have found his office and it’s mini-fridge. After Seung-Gil had helped him to his room, JJ had considered asking him to stay; had wondered what it might be like to just hold another man. But, those were truly damning thoughts and so he’d told the man goodnight and left to change his clothes. He wasn’t ready to take a shower. There was blood on him still and his body ached in ways that had nothing to do with the fight. But, it still felt right that he should hurt. And, in the morning, when he did shower away the evidence of his night, he would have to face the fact that it would never happen again. Even though it only made him more guilty, JJ wanted to hold that inevitability at bay, if only for a couple more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end.  
> If you enjoyed it, I hope you will leave kudos or positive comments.  
> Please come back again for the next chapter.


	3. An Evening with a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Otabek and JJ's confrontation, Yuri Plisetsky spends a night out with his best friend Otabek.

The bedroom was a mess. Luggage lay sprawled around the room in varying states of unpackedness. The items that had been removed littered the room, tossed over chairs and gathering in piles on the floor. Clutter lined varying flat spaces of tables and shelves. From above the bed a tapestry of a large open-mouthed tiger glared down at the mess, it’s coloring and style at odds with the with the soft lines and light colors of the rest of the expensive decor. Around the corner, a pair of black pants flew through a doorway, knocking over a vase as it hit a small end table against the bedroom wall. A few moments later Yuri stalked triumphantly from his closet with a pair of black denim pants clenched in his fists, unconcerned with the latest bit of destruction.

Yuri shoved an open suitcase out of the way before laying his prize on the messy bed. In theory, the pants he was holding looked almost exactly like the pair of pants he had just tossed across the room. Yuri knew better. They did both hug his body as if they were originally painted on. They both rode low on his hips. Because, Yuri understood what looked good on him. But, these ones were well worn and ragged in all the right places. Among the others, there was a tear under the back left pocket from where he’d gotten his ass caught on a fence while running from the cops with Otabek after a raid a few years ago. Even a designer couldn’t have planned the rip better. His ass peaked out tantalizingly only when he bent over or intentionally flexed to show off the tight round globes.Yuri knew what his best assets were (and he did intend the pun). When he did bend, the razorwire tear in the black fabric slid open to reveal a shocking slit of cream along the curve of his butt which only sealed again as it disappeared between his legs.

The incident that caused it would have been terrifying if it hadn’t been over before he’d even realized the wire was digging in. Luck and Otabek’s quick reflexes had saved Yuri from being neutered and left him with a pair of pants that were almost indecent. But, Yuri loved them, and he felt sexy wearing them, and he didn’t have to worry about looking respectable tonight.

Tonight was about having fun and after the latest trip to Japan, Yuri could use the break. Huffing away thoughts of Japan, he returned to the closet. It went faster this time. He tossed a tight leopard print v-neck on the bed. His fingers slid across the fabric, cherishing the silky feel. The shirt had always worn a little too short on Yuri’s long midsection. But, he’d picked it for just that reason. Coupled with the low slung pants, it would provide a tantalizing view of his stomach to anyone who wanted to look without exposing the bruises still crisscrossing his ribs.

A familiar music clip drew Yuri’s excited attention to a text message as he was preparing to take his shower. He swore loudly and in two languages before tapping out his response and thrusting his phone onto the counter with too much force.  


_JJ is coming tonight. Thought he would be busy with wedding. Sorry. We can get together another night if you don’t want to come._

  
Yuri muttered to himself about the message as he pulled up his water settings on the wall mounted menu. Of course _he_ would be there. Yuri went through the motions of his scalding shower on autopilot, too distracted by his thoughts to enjoy the ritual. He would still go. Of course he would still go. Otabek was an amazing DJ, but he didn’t perform live very often. And even, _Jean-Jacques Leroy_ wouldn’t keep Yuri from spending tonight with his only friend. Even rolling through his head the name sounded like an oily, obnoxious thing. The man was a complete waste of space. Yuri had probably met hundreds of Johns like him over the years. Holier than thou and spewing homophobic bullshit by day, but, Yuri would bet he’d paid some pretty boy to suck his cock in an alley at least once. Yuri would never understand what Beka saw in the man.

Shaking water from his hair, Yuri stepped out of the shower still in a foul mood. He glared at his reflection in the mirror. The bruises mottling his chest made him look fragile. He raged against the feeling, snatching his towel away to hurl it at the offending image. Yuri knew that he was many things, but he was not weak or fragile. He straightened, stretching his body to its full height, forcing his focus away from the bruises and, instead, examining the long lines and lean muscle of his body. He had risen from the streets and the horrors that came with them, Yuri reminded himself. Nothing about him was weak. He was second-in-command to Viktor Nikiforov branch leader of an international Russian organization. He had more money than he could need. He lived in luxury. Yuri wasn’t just a survivor, he had thrived. He repeated the thoughts like a mantra until he could feel his confidence from earlier take root again. His smile back in place, Yuri extracted his towel from the pile of personal products and styling tools it had scattered across the marble countertop. He had just enough time to finish getting ready before he would have to head out.

  
\---x---x---x---x---x---

 

The club was loud and dark. The interior had an industrial theme and none the polished touches Yuri had become accustomed to in the establishments Viktor controlled. There was a gritty feel to the place which appealed to Yuri. Otabek hadn’t started yet, but the music was still good, and the dance floor was already filled with people, moving to the heavy beat. Standing at the bar, Yuri searched the room as he waited for his drink. A chorus of giggles led his gaze to a raised VIP area containing a large group of fawning women dressed in their sluttiest finery. As Yuri knew he would be, sitting at the center of the group on a couch, like a king holding court, was JJ. Yuri had never seen the man in public without a small hoard of girls.

Walking up to the group, Yuri wondered if there was some kind of _Slutty Entourage Rental Service_ that the Canadian had on speed dial? _Ya, this is JJ again. I’m going to a club tonight, I need ten girls to go with me so that I can look cool, but also not gay._ It actually seemed like the most viable explanation. Objectively, Yuri thought the man was pretty enough to draw a girl or two, but certainly not so many and there was no other explanation for why they stayed after he opened his arrogant, self-absorbed mouth. The man was practically toxic and Yuri knew that JJ didn’t even think of the women around him as ‘people.’

In contrast, on a couch of his own, Otabek had a single brunette tucked under his arm. Not competing with his bosses volume, he leaned close as he spoke to her. Without seeing it, Yuri knew she would be blushing at the way his husky tone breathed along the edges of her ear. Matching haircuts aside, the two men were completely different. Where JJ was brash and outspoken, Beka was quiet and reserved. JJ was egocentric at all times where Beka was selfless when it came to friends. And, where JJ was oblivious to everything outside of himself, Beka was always alert and aware of others.

To prove his point, Otabek turned, making eye contact with Yuri before he even reached the thugs posted in front of the platform. A smile lit his face and he extracted himself from the decoration clinging to his side. He managed to look apologetic as JJ’s other guards frisked him. Yuri knew that Otabek trusted him completely. But, he was still technically a rival and forms had to be maintained with the boss around. The men who frisked him were oafs; as closed-minded and idiotic as the man they served. Yuri had to grit his teeth as they argued mockingly over which one of them would check between the _homo’s_ legs. With as tight as his pants were, realistically there was nowhere Yuri could be hiding a weapon, the men were just taking advantage of an opportunity to sneer at him and he hated them for it.

Yuri was close to exploding, but Otabek pulled him past the two men still whispering taunts under their breath. A single arm squeezed around him in a friendly hug and Yuri relaxed instantly. He would always hate how Beka felt he had to pretend to be a breeder while he was around these people. But, the man never let his own lies affect how he treated Yuri. In fact, Beka was the only person in Yuri’s life who had never once looked down on him for who he was or what he had done in his past. Beka had always seen a strength in him that Yuri wasn’t always sure he saw in himself. And, when he had been barely thirteen and living on the street, that faith had saved his life. So, for Otabek, Yuri could endure the insufferable Leroy Family pricks.

“Yuri, I’m glad you made it.” Otabek smiled with genuine warmth.

“Told you I wouldn’t miss it.” Yuri responded, returning the grin.

Two women extracted themselves from JJ’s group. One of them, a petite redhead, called out. “Ottie!” Yuri cringed at the way she mangled the name. Though it didn’t show on the man’s face, Yuri could feel Otabek stiffen momentarily at the sound. “Who’s your sexy friend? Don’t keep him to yourself!”

“Barking up the wrong tree with that one, hon,” JJ interrupted before either of the other two could respond. His voice was intended to sound light, but there was an acerbic undertone that highlighted the hateful look in his eyes that he could hardly conceal. “The pretty boy over there only takes the cock, he doesn’t give it.”

Otabek stiffened. Uncharacteristically, Yuri could feel him practically vibrating with what felt like anger, bordering on rage. Usually, it was Beka who encouraged Yuri to calm down. It made him wonder what had his friend so on edge. But, without Otabek’s normally calming influence Yuri reacted instinctively. Reaching out to grasp the woman’s hand, he gave her his best smile. “My name is Yuri Plisetsky. It’s always a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you. And, don’t mind him.” Yuri motioned towards JJ. “He’s just mad that I won't give it to _him_.” Just for fun, he made eye contact with blue-eyed homophobe and licked his lips.

JJ was off the couch before Yuri could laugh. The ladies froze, feeling the instant change in the atmosphere. _What the hell?_ Yuri thought. _JJ had always been far too easy to taunt, but this instantaneous rage was too much, too quick_ . Ready for violence, Yuri separated himself from the woman he’d been speaking to. Otabek stepped in front in him. Yuri couldn’t see Beka’s eyes, but something unspoken passed between the two men. Yuri could see the moment JJ’s anger deflated. The man sank back to the couch with a sigh. When JJ looked back up, he smiled at the girls reassuringly. “Don’t worry. Yuri and I have known each other for years. We’ve always joked around like this.” It wasn’t strictly a lie. They just didn’t usually all try to snap each other’s necks over the first volley. The women giggled nervously, but they were eager for a reason to ignore the unpleasant moment. JJ turned his charm on the redhead. “Amber, why don’t you go see about finding our waitress and getting everyone another round?”

Yuri wasn’t ready to let it go. But, Otabek’s own anger had dissipated and he turned around to focus the force of his calmness on Yuri. And, even though it had been a long time since he had to look up maintain eye contact with the man, held in the intensity of his gaze, Beka was still larger than life. “I have to start setting up. Want to help?” Yuri nodded. He was too distracted turning the incident over in his head to listen as Otabek exchanged laughing words with first JJ, then the women, and finally the men guarding his boss. It took Yuri a few moments to realize that Otabek had started speaking directly to him. “--couch up on the DJ platform. I was thinking you could hang there with me when you weren’t on the floor. It’s too small for JJ’s entourage. They’d all just be in my way. But, if it’s perfect for us to hang out even during my set.” Mollified, Yuri huffed out the last of his annoyance and distraction. Of course Beka had a plan and he was still going to have a great time with his best friend.

  
\---x---x---x---x---x---

 

There was a chill in the night air. Even on the back of Otabek’s motorcycle, winding through the city streets, Yuri hardly felt it. He’d had too many drinks and there were too many endorphins still flooding his system. The night had been amazing. Even JJ had managed to be tolerable for the rest of the night. The music, Otabek’s music, had driven everyone into a collective frenzy. Looking down at the man in front of him, Yuri grinned. There was a flush to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold. Yuri had realized almost from the beginning that Beka might make his living with his fists, but music was his passion. Maybe, if Beka’s life had been different, if he could have been allowed different decisions… But, there had never been room for those kinds of thoughts in either of their lives. They were a product of the experiences they had lived through and there was no time or space for regrets.

Yuri’s phone rang as they pulled up to _Smoke’s_. Viktor. He let it ring through. The man would likely be annoyed. But it was Yuri’s day off, and he’d already told Viktor he’d be unavailable until he returned to the penthouse. For now, the only thing on the agenda was the best poutine in town.

“You’re a heathen.” Otabek muttered around a mouthful of cheesy, gravy-soaked fries. He motioned towards Yuri’s Perogy Poutine.

“Shut up! You’re not even really Canadian!” Yuri laughed.

“I don’t have to be Canadian to know blasphemy when I see it.” It was an old argument, but not one either of them took seriously.

“You only like it _plain_ because that’s how JJ likes it,” Yuri teased before filling his face with pork-stuffed deliciousness.

Otabek grunted, out of truthful rebuttals. It always ended this way. Beka refused to consciously acknowledge his feelings for the Leroy heir, but he wouldn’t lie about it either, not to Yuri.

Yuri never missed an opportunity to call the man out about his pseudo-secret obsession with his boss. Which reminded him, “Speaking of you and JJ… What was up with all the prickly nerves earlier? Even the prissy king of the heteros isn’t usually that sensitive. And, it’s not like you to stand up to JJ over anything. Has celibacy finally driven you over the edge? You know, I could help with that. Just between friends.”

“Celibacy is not the issue.” Something in the tone of Otabek’s response made Yuri look up from his food in time to catch the flicker of emotions race across Beka’s face. He expected the frustration and underlying sadness. But, there was something else there; something he rarely saw in Otabek. Yuri understood that look. He grinned.

“Oh, is _that_ what’s got you so worked up? What’s his name? Is he hot? Do I get to meet him?” Yuri leaned over the table as he fired off questions.Yuri was genuinely interested, excited even. Otabek rarely got laid. His devotion to JJ wouldn’t let him get seriously involved with anyone else. Otabek’s few one night stands were unmemorable and usually far between. They didn’t leave him looking distracted and thoughtful about it later. Which meant that Beka hadn’t just hooked up, he’d hooked up with someone worth remembering the next day. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.

“Your mind is always in the gutter,” Otabek muttered defensively.

“That is not an answer,” Yuri reminded. “I know you’ve been getting sweet ass somewhere and I want details! I give you details, when you ask.”

“I never ask. You share anyway. You have enough sex to cover both of us.” Otabek laughed, working the humor out of his system before continuing in a more serious tone. “But, to answer you question… Yes, there was someone; a few weeks ago. Yes, it was good. And before you ask, No, it won’t happen again. It was a mistake and I don’t want to talk about why or how.”

“You’re no good to me.” Yuri balked around his last mouthful of poutine, knowing Otabek well enough to know he wouldn’t get anything else. He let the silence hold through his chewing before he spoke seriously himself. “I’ve said this before. But, you can’t cheat on a person you aren’t even in a relationship with. JJ doesn’t even know how you feel and he would hate you for it if he did.” Yuri threw his hands in the air at Otabek’s angry look. “I know, dead horse. But, gay unrequited love for a homophobe is pinnacle unhealthy and it’s taking its toll on you and I’m allowed to worry. Consider, how many potential opportunities for happiness, or even just amazing sex that you’ve missed with your nose shoved unwelcomely up that prick’s ass for _years._ How long, Beka? How long do you have to be miserable for the sake of someone who only likes you because you’ve been lying to them all this time?”

Beka sighed and Yuri hated the way it made him sound defeated. “I know.” He slid his fingers through his undercut, staring up at the ceiling tiles of the poutinerie before locking gazes with Yuri again. He looked worn, tired. Yuri cursed himself silently and too late for staining their night with this particular conversation. “Maybe, there was a time when I thought… I don’t know what I thought. But, I sort of realized recently that even if Leroy was into men. He still just wouldn’t be into me. I guess, I thought, all this time, that it would be enough just to be there, however he needed me. However he would have me. I still feel that way. But, I dunno. Maybe, I do need to accept that I need something more than JJ will ever give me.”

Otabek huffed out an exasperated sigh, dropping the subject entirely as he moved to collect his things from the booth. Outside, he lit a cigarette, hitting it several times before turning to Yuri with his smile back in place. “There is a liquor store on the corner. Let’s grab a bottle of vodka and you can tell me about your latest trip to Japan.”

There was some specific event behind Beka’s revelation, Yuri was sure of it. A man did not just turn around on years worth of thinking on a whim. But, Yuri could tell he was done talking about it, so he didn't press. Accepting the subject change, he grinned. “See? I knew you’d ask for details. Let me tell you all about the nice men who had me while I was in Japan. Have you ever seen some of those Yakuza tattoos?”

“That isn’t what I- nevermind. Vodka first, then I’m all ears.” Otabek smiled. It was a little forced, but Yuri didn’t hold it against him.

Slinging an arm around the shorter man, Yuri stole the cigarette from Beka’s mouth as they walked, hitting it himself before launching into stories about his latest trip abroad.

  
\---x---x---x---x---x---

 

It was still dark in the penthouse when Yuri finally got home, The reflections of water shining through the roof pool’s circular viewing windows cast an eerie shifting light upon the surfaces of the tall, open living space. In the overly large space the emptiness always seemed a little imposing. It gave the quiet an almost oppressive quality as Yuri crept to his room. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he let out a sigh of relief as the bedroom door silently clicked shut behind him.

A shadow shifted in the darkness of the room’s hallway. Before he could react, Yuri’s head connected with the door with enough force to buckle his knees, the pain whiting out his ability to control his legs. Spots floated in front of his eyes as he glared up into the darkness, knowing who he would find. Yuri had known there was a chance Viktor would be angry at being ignored, but this was beyond reasonable and he was too drunk for this crap. The world spun in the wake of his quick movement. He considered vomiting but his anger won out. “Fuck, Viktor!” Reaching for his head, Yuri’s fingers came away from his temple slightly wet. The tender feeling of the flesh made him wince. “Mind my damn face!”

“I called you for a reason earlier. I spoke to Yuuri this evening. We have arrangements to make.” Viktor shifted to the control panel on the wall as he spoke. His words and conversational tone seemed to ignore Yuri’s outrage, but actually explained the man’s current mood. Viktor was always unreasonable when it came to his pathetic pet yakuza. Yuri had only a moment to wonder how angry Viktor actually was, before the lights flipped on and the sudden illumination lanced pain through Yuri’s still throbbing head. In the shadow of the overhead lighting, he still couldn’t quite see his expression, but, Viktor’s voice had been calm and even. That was a potentially good sign. On the other hand, the man reached down to caress the bloom of red staining the blond hairline as if he were proud of his work and that never was. Using the calm moment to blink away the last of his dizziness, Yuri accepted the taste of blood when it was offered. He worked his tongue around the fingers as he sucked at them, pulling a groan from the older man’s throat. When Viktor stepped forward, Yuri leaned to nuzzle against him. The wool scratched against his face, but the responding twitch of the already filling shaft beneath his cheek made him grin. Yuri wasn’t too worried, after all. And, Viktor never stayed mad at him for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my first yoi fic.   
> Please let me know if you are enjoying it so far.  
> Your comments and kudos continue to sustain me in my hours of flailing writer's desperation.


	4. Can't be Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-gil stays overnight at the Leroy mansion and ends up attempting to seduce Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summaries are not my forte... but, if it helps, a friend suggested an alternate single sentence description.
> 
> Seung-gil shows Otabek just how much of an asshole he can be.
> 
> That isn't really a pun, Seung-gil just really acts like an ass in this chapter. He's struggling at the moment and perhaps isn't making the 'best' decisions.

The first thing Seung-gil noticed as he cleared the stairs to the top floor was the smell of onions and garlic. Across the lobby-living space, the door to the small shared kitchen was open. Inside, he could see Otabek moving around. Curious, Seung-gil propped himself casually in the doorway. “So domestic. I never imagined it about you. Too proud to let the help cook your food?”

Otabek stiffened momentarily at the sound of the Korean’s voice. They hadn’t seen each other since JJ’s bachelor party. Seung-gil would be a liar if he tried to deny that he had been wondering how Otabek would act in the aftermath. He was worried that any awkwardness or anger would cause problems between them. But, there was no sign of that kind tension when the man turned around with a saute pan in his hand. For some reason, that bothered Seung-gil more.

“The staff are busy getting ready. We spent the day with the Triad, drinking tea and eating Chinese delicacies that could be hardly considered food. I don’t know who decided that the more expensive the food is the less edible it should be, but that person should be shot.” Otabek turned back to the stove, continuing to speak as he stirred the ingredients in the pan. The normally quiet bodyguard was rambling. “It was all very elaborate and ritualized. Lots of red. Even the presents. Did you know they give red envelopes full of money to the couple? That’s a custom I could get behind, at least. You should have come. It was interesting. But, the food… So, I figured I’d make something for JJ and me.”

At this point in any meaningless conversation, Seung-gil would usually silently abandon the person mid-ramble. He didn’t care about Chinese wedding rituals. Why would he stay? Instead, his mind focused on the last statement. He crossed his arms, leaning more heavily against the frame. He spoke quickly, biting off the words before he took a moment to consider the reason for them, or his mocking tone, or how all of it flew in the face of why he’d come to the mansion in the first place. “Of _course_ , if it’s for JJ... for JJ you’d do _anything_ , no matter how menial or repulsive the task.”

Food abandoned, Otabek turned to face Seung-gil. Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds. When he responded, his tone was flat. “You’ve been drinking.” It wasn’t a question.

“I had _a_ drink. I was ambushed on my way through the door. You try telling Mr. Leroy ‘no’ when he’s celebrating. He’s a pushy, messy drunk and it’s _his_ whisky you smell on me.” Seung-gil defended, annoyed at the insinuation that this was just another episode from some problematic lush.

Otabek sighed. “What are you even doing here? You hate staying at the mansion.”

“The wedding is tomorrow, and it would be a pain to make the trip out in the morning. I do have a room here, I may as well use it.”

“Well, feel free to go use it then.” Otabek was on edge, almost combative.

Seung-gil sighed, releasing his arms to let them fall at his sides, only just realising the tension in his own body. “Look. I didn’t come here to piss you off. I actually… I don’t know. I thought it would be better if we got _this_ part out of the way before it could interfere with JJ’s wedding tomorrow. So, if we can just rewind back to when I first came in and you can go back to pretending like nothing ever happened. And I can be not a dick this time. And we can all just go back to living the same as we always have, ever after.”

The empathy in Otabek’s eyes seared through Seung-gil, pinning him to the wall. Suddenly, Otabek was close, too close. Rough fingers dug into his jaw in a sharp contrast to the depth of sadness and understanding that shone in the man’s gaze. “This wedding has been hard on both of us in ways neither of us wants to admit. It’s not always easy to live in the shadow of someone like JJ. Regardless of your own motives, I didn’t fuck you as some kind of cheap tactic to keep you from further embarrassing him. And, I never intended to pretend like nothing happened.” Otabek’s grip tightened even more and his eyes went cold before he continued. The man’s intensity sent a shiver through Seung-gil that he didn’t want to acknowledge. “But, I need you to understand that I won’t let you, or what happened between us, threaten JJ or his goals. If you cannot come to terms with the difference between your feelings and the reality of the life you have chosen, then you are nothing but a danger to the man we’ve both sworn to protect.”

Seung-gil bristled, forcing away the uncomfortably exposed feeling left in the wake Otabek’s words. The only thing hard about the wedding was that it interfered with his sex life. He didn’t need Otabek’s sympathy. His feelings were about annoyance, nothing more. How could Otabek even think to compare their emotions? Unlike Otabek, he wasn’t just some dog who followed along behind his Master, begging for any offered scraps. For Seung-gil it was _just_ sex. And, had Otabek just threatened him? He almost laughed. There was something about the man that left Seung-gil wanting to push his luck... lately, there was _always_ something about Otabek that made him want to push his luck. He rolled his hips forward, forcing his already hardening shaft to rub across Otabek’s leg. From this close, Seung-gil didn’t miss the way the man’s pupils dilated at the contact.

Otabek tried to withdraw, but it was Seung-gil who grabbed him this time. His own grip was a caressing mockery of the way he had been held. The man glared, but didn’t move. At this point, Seung-gil hardly understood what was driving his own behavior, but apparently this was all the invitation he needed. He pushed his weight away from the door frame, bringing their bodies flush together. Seung-gil intended to tell Otabek _exactly_ what he could do with all of his worries and his threats. What came out of his mouth was something else entirely. “Worried about my feelings? I’m having a very _hard_ time, you know. Sometimes I get distracted remembering what JJ looked like with his ass thrust in the air, fingers buried in his own hole, begging me to fill him with cum. Do you struggle with these thoughts too? We can comfort each other.” One hand slipped between Otabek’s legs to stroke his growing erection. The man grabbed his wrist. The pressure was almost bruising, but he didn’t pull Seung-gil away. Otabek may or may not have considered the scenario in the past, but from the way his eyes glazed over, he was thinking of it now. Seung-gil nipped at his earlobe before continuing. “No. I bet you’ve been thinking about how his mouth would feel around your cock ever since I told you what a slut he was for it.” And maybe Otabek would have argued about his obvious arousal, but Seung-gil was already slipping to his knees. “Close your eyes. Pretend it’s him. Just this once, let go and imagine what it would be like. I can give you that.” Seung-gil wasn’t sure why he was selling this so hard. He was, though. Judging by the look on his face, Otabek was still about to beat his face in at any second… but he hadn’t beat Seung-gil’s face in yet. Once again, it was encouragement enough.

The pressure of Seung-gil’s mouth against the denim-clad erection pulled a groan from Otabek’s throat, signalling the man’s defeat.  
It was different from the first time, when Otabek had taken control. The man stood passively, waiting on Seung-gil’s actions, hesitant even. Seung-gil wanted to take his time and slowly tease Otabek until he was a quivering mess; he’d regretted missing that opportunity before. But, that wasn’t JJ’s style. Hastily, Seung-gil pulled Otabek’s erection free from his clothing. He opened his mouth wide, sliding as much of the long, thick shaft into his mouth as he could in a single stroke. He gagged as the head hit the back of his unprepared throat. Still choking, Seung-gil spoke. “It’s always like this at first. He’s over eager. It’s too much for him to take, but he always wants it all.” To show his point, Seung-gil sucked Otabek in again, taking him deeper, barely allowing himself to register his gag response before doing it again. The pace was frantic, but uneven and tears stung his eyes. An eternity, or maybe just seconds, later Seung-gil finally pulled away. His face flushed and his slips swollen and wet. “It’s not that he lacks technique, he just forgets in his excitement. But, when it gets to be too much, he can’t help but touch himself as well. That’s when it actually gets good.” Seung-gil struggled to regain his breath around his words. He shifted closer to the floor, undoing his own pants and pulling himself free as he finally wrapped a steadying hand around Otabek’s swollen shaft.

Movement at the periphery of his vision caught Seung-gil’s attention. He didn’t dare to look. He knew who he would find if he did. Seung-gil had known it was possibility when he’d started, but he didn’t want Otabek to realise that possibility just yet. And, Otabek was watching every move he made with an intensity he’d never seen in the man before. However, Seung-gil _did_ raise his voice when he spoke again, to ensure his words reached the man frozen in place at the outer door. “Imagine staring down into JJ’s lust-filled, blue eyes, his body displayed and angled to swallow your entire dick down his throat while you watch him stroke his own cock in sync with each motion, begging you to fuck his face.” Once again, Seung-gil put this description into action and finally Otabek closed his eyes, throwing his head back to let out a low growling moan as he gave in to the illusion.

It was hard for Seung-gil to keep his focus on emulating JJ as Otabek started to match his movements by thrusting into his mouth. Knowing that JJ was watching him do it only made it all the more difficult to keep himself calm enough to maintain the act. Seung-gil imagined that he could hear JJ’s heavy breathing beneath Otabek’s and his own; not that Seung-gil had much use for breathing at the moment. Technique hardly mattered either. Otabek’s thrusting was quickly growing frantic, his mind undoubtedly overwhelmed by the forbidden images he normally tried so hard to avoid. Seung-gil choked openly, struggling as Otabek forced his way down his throat with every stroke. But, Otabek just gripped his head, forcing the pace to continue, as Seung-gil had done to JJ countless times before. Matching the pace on his own shaft was almost painful, but Seung-gil was drowning in the mix of sensations. He was close, so close. His lungs burned even as his spine tingled. Around him and inside him, Otabek tensed, thrusting one last time, impossibly deep. The sound of Otabek growling out JJ’s name lit fire under his skin as Seung-gil struggled to swallow the pulsing warmth filling his throat... but it was the second declaration, that tipped Seung-gil over the edge.

“Fu-uck, Beks.” JJ’s voice, quieter than Otabek’s, but no less lust filled, seemed to echo off the walls in the sudden silence left in the wake of Otabek’s orgasm. Seung-gil’s tear-stained eyes popped open fast enough to sear the image into his mind of JJ standing in the outer doorway with his twitching member still in hand, but his own orgasm was already taking him and the world sparked white and hot. It would have been perfect, but Otabek was already ruthlessly pulling himself away.

Seung-gil slumped back against the doorframe. It only took seconds for him to pry open his eyes, but JJ was already gone. Otabek seemed to be struggling to tuck himself back into his pants as he tried to follow, but Seung-gil reached out to grab his leg. The man glared at him.

“Don’t.” Seung-gil’s voice was so hoarse he sounded like a stranger to himself. He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. “Anything either of you say to each other right now will only make things worse than they have to be.”

Otabek stiffened, then slumped. It was true and Otabek was smart enough to realize that.

“Someone should clean up the mess he left on the door before it damages the paint though.” Seung-gil had only meant to draw Otabek’s attention to JJ’s obvious arousal at seeing Otabek and hearing his own name on the man’s lips. But, the words had come out snide. Seung-gil felt a crude satisfaction that he couldn’t explain as they slipped out of his mouth. He anticipated the punch that connected with the side of his face, but he didn’t bother to dodge. It seemed fitting.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” Otabek’s growl as he stomped off had an entirely different tone than the one only moments before.

Seung-gil waited until he was alone before slowly rising to his feet. His body ached, his jaw especially. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. Besides, he deserved for it to feel like this. He wiped his own mess from the tiles before doing same to JJ’s mess on the door. In the kitchenette, Seung-gil stopped to clean up the abandoned dinner. When he was done, Seung-gil leaned against the counter with a sigh. The taste of Otabek still in lingered on his tongue, making him feel both guilty and triumphant in ways he couldn’t comprehend.


	5. Conflicts of the Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his upcoming nuptials, JJ finds himself unable to sleep. But, he's not the only one not sleeping or the only one who's been consumed by their thoughts of recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes:  
> First, for anyone keeping up, I’m sorry for the long hiatus. Thank you for coming back!!! I was very distracted by my offline life over the holidays. But, I promise I haven’t abandoned this project!
> 
> Second, I’ve had to extend my chapter count past the original estimated number. For anyone who was looking forward to reading exactly 22 chapters, I apologize. This chapter was never a part of my original outline, but when the time came, it insisted on being written. The characters do what they want, I can only attempt to wrangle them. Also, another chapter has been slotted in later on, as well, for logistical and stylistic reasons. That content always existed, but I only recently realized that it really would need its own chapter.

It was dark in the Leroy Mansion. Draped across the couch, JJ stared through the window wall that lead to the roof terrace. Outside the twinkling of stars over the treetops had just started to wane. Soon, everyone would wake and the hustle and bustle of his wedding day would be begin. For now, however, JJ soaked up the quiet of predawn in the communal _sky lounge_ he shared with Otabek and sometimes Seung-Gil. His stomach lurched as he was reminded of why he was skulking in the dark instead of getting much needed sleep before the day’s festivities; Otabek and Seung-Gil.

In the dim light, JJ held his hand up, staring at it like it was dirty. He’d washed his hands. He’d even taken a shower. The soiled feeling wouldn’t go away. His best friend had _betrayed_ him and he had masturbated to it like some sort of peeping pervert.  
_On the night before his own wedding!_

Shame and anger warred for dominance in JJ’s thoughts. He was supposed to be past this bullshit. He’d made a decision. JJ had allowed himself to give in to sin for the sake physical pleasure in the past; too many times. But, he loved Isabella and he loved his family. JJ had committed himself to a life with Isabella; to building his family’s business into an empire none could rival. Every man sowed his wild oats before finding the right woman to settle down with. Maybe, he’d gone a little farther afield than most. It could still all be forgiven, though. Because, it would be different once he was married. Isabella would be his redemption. Before his bachelor party, JJ had been sure of these declarations. In the weeks since, he’d grown anxious. He couldn’t quite define the feeling but it tasted of disappointment and loss. It didn’t make sense so JJ had tried to ignore it.

 _Then, tonight, seeing Beks…  
_ JJ’s stomach clenched as images of Otabek and Seung-Gil together flooded through his mind. It wasn’t disgust that twisted his guts, not completely. He couldn’t admit that, however, not even to himself; not now, so close to his wedding. Not even after what he’d done in response just hours ago. Instead, JJ seized another emotion in the jumble of his feelings; anger.

JJ _was_ angry. He had a right to be. Otabek had betrayed him. He had lied to him, for _years_. JJ was mad at himself, as well. How could he have been so oblivious? Just the way Otabek had insisted on maintaining a relationship with that little fag, Yuri, for all of these years, JJ should have known.

 _As if it weren’t enough that his best friend was a lying homo, how long had Otabek been fucking_ his-  
JJ’s internal rant cut short. His _what_ exactly? Seung-Gil had never been _his_. They had been occasional sex partners, never anything more and JJ had cut even that tie himself. That fact didn’t chase away the angry, confused pit in his stomach.

“I can feel you thinking from over here.” Seung-Gil’s sudden whispered voice seemed loud in the silence, startling JJ from his thoughts. “Don’t hold what you saw against Otabek. That was all my doing.” The man finished crossing the room, moving around the couch to sink to the floor next to JJ. “You know how persuasive I can be.”

Seung-Gil’s final words made JJ ache with flooded memories. Seung-Gil was always very persuasive, not that it had ever taken much. He tensed, sensing his body’s readiness to betray him even after what he’d seen only hours before (or perhaps because of it, whispered a traitorous voice in the back of his mind). Contrary to the sexually charged memories he had just inspired, Seung-Gil rested his back against the couch, letting his head fall back to rest against JJ’s side. The non-confrontational position made JJ release the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Even now, he hardly knew Seung-Gil at all. JJ could never tell what he was thinking. At a loss, he sighed. His voice when it came was barely audible. “Why?”

Seung-Gil was silent for so long before answering that JJ wondered if he had heard the question at all or if he, maybe, he was just ignoring it. “Because, I could. Because, he wanted it. Because, I knew you’d show up and I wanted to see how you would react. Because, you are a hypocrite and a liar and the rest of us shouldn’t have to be. Pick one. It’s all a trash fire anyway.” From his reclining position, JJ couldn’t see Seung-Gil’s face and his deadpan tone gave nothing away, but his short laugh was bitter.

“You’re an asshole.” JJ mumbled but his words lacked venom.

“You’re one to talk.” There was a pause. Seung-Gil sighed before continuing. “For the sake of preventing Mutually Assured Destruction, however, I am here to negotiate terms.”

It was JJ’s turn to sigh. “That’s fair. Look, I’m sorry about your birthday. I know I was a dick.”

Seung-Gil tensed, but he spoke calmly. “You decided what you wanted for your life. I’m happy for you. Isabella is an amazing woman.” For a moment, JJ thought he’d heard a tremor in the man’s voice, but it was gone as quickly as it had seemed to come and he dismissed the idea as silly. “But, you can’t keep holding the rest of the world to the same bullshit ‘moral’ standard you haven’t even adhered to yourself until now.”

JJ opened his mouth to speak, but Seung-Gil continued before he could form whatever words might come.

“I know you were sitting here whining to yourself about how everything has changed now and you can’t trust Otabek anymore. You’re probably on the verge of making a scene on your wedding day and ruining your closest and oldest friendship over some shit you’ve done countless times yourself in the past.” This time the feeling in JJ’s gut was almost certainly guilt, but Seung-Gil continued on. “I’m partially to blame for that, my behavior hasn’t exactly been admirable over the last few weeks.” Maybe, Seung-Gil felt some guilt himself because there was a pause before he spoke again. He lifted his head from couch. Still not making eye contact, Seung-Gil stared out towards the terrace. “But Otabek doesn’t deserve to take shit for it. The bottom line is, despite what you saw, nothing has changed. Otabek is the same man he has always been; the same guy who’s had your back all this time despite the fact that _you_ have been lying to _him_ for years and forcing him to make a lie out of his own life as a consequence. He took a bullet for you and you’d consider dropping him by the wayside over some hypocritical bullshit? Hell, he’d even kill for you without being paid.” Seung-Gil snorted at the last bit, rising from the floor. “I’m just saying, you might consider cutting the guy some slack. He’s been your friend for years, maybe it’s time to be his when it counts. Now, try to get a couple of hours of sleep. Isabella will hold it against all of us if you show up with bags under your eyes.” With his last words spoken, Seung-Gil turned, walking back the way he came.

“Why did he say _my_ name?” JJ called after him. It wasn’t what he had been trying to say.

“You’ll be married in a few hours, so any answer I might give is moot at this point. Isn’t it?”

Seung-Gil wasn’t wrong, but the answer left JJ feeling vaguely unsatisfied. As the door closed behind the man, JJ couldn’t help but wonder if he would be going to his own room or to Otabek’s and why it mattered enough to think about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the things you may read about in fiction are morally reprehensible, mentally/physically dangerous, and/or just plain unhealthy. This tends to be especially true in my works. I do not advocate illegal, morally reprehensible, or dangerous activities and behaviors.  
> I do, however, advocate that anyone who is considering a non-illegal sex act they read about in fiction take the time to educate themselves about the potential dangers and safety factors involved in those activities, and preferably seek out responsible guidance from someone with both significant experience and knowledge in the area.  
> The bottom line is...  
> Fiction is fictional for a reason.  
> For everyone's sake, please do not ever make decisions about what to do in, or how to psychologically approach, your actual life based on things that you have read in fiction without running those ideas past a mental health professional first.


End file.
